metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phazon Metroid
Pirate Homeworld Do we have a source that these were bred on this planet as opposed to Phaaze or some other? If there wasn't a scan in the game (in that disecting room, for example) or a quote from an employee, it should be left up to interpretation. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) That's true. I don't remember any log scan that clearly specifies that Phazon Metroids were bred on the Urtraghus (Pirate Homeworld). While it is true that Metroid Eggs can be be seen on the mentioned planet, it does not necessarely mean that Phazon Metroids were created on the pirate planet. If there is no such confirmation, Phazon Metroids could easily be Tallon Metroids being heavily infused/exposed with Phazon on any planet, as they are seen on Elysia, Phaaze, Urtraghus and even on the GFS Valhalla. (Latinlingo 04:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) Does it seem possible? I was reading trivia on the Phazon Metroid and saw that the hind tallons seem like the Prime's hind legs and said it was probably coincidental,I just think since its most likely the first step to Prime that it isnt coincidental,what do you think,oh and no offense whoever wrote the trivia and thinks im being purposally mean and stuff. Face on phazon metroid Hey, I'm curious to hear the opinions of people on this thing I recently noticed while playing through Corruption again. Is it just me, or is there a strange looking facial appearance in the front of the Phazon-Metroid? Between the front row mandibles and below the split membrane of the critters. It may just be my eyes playing with me, but I can swear I see 2 eyes (hollowed i think) and a nose. The pictures on the article might allow you to see it, but I highly suggest zooming in on the model featured on the Logbook of the game. This face reminds me of the Metroid Prime's face, and it has the same color as well. Obviously, this is not something i want to mention on the article itself, as it is too vague. I'm just curious to know if anyone else sees it or if im just silly :D (Latinlingo 03:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC)). :We can post it in the Trivia, but we do need a screenshot of it. And also, I noticed it too... I don't think it is a coincidence, I believe the game's artists did it to give us a hint on Metroid Prime's origin --Metroid101 03:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Weird realization The log scan refers to Phazon Metroids as Tallon Metroids heavily exposed to Phazon correct? And the article mentions that they're the result of Tallon Metroid Eggs infused with Phazon. At first glance there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it, until you read that tiny sentence over and over and go Woah. '''Tallon Metroid EGGS??? '''Get it? The words Tallon Metroid eggs imply that these eggs were either layed on Tallon IV OR where layed by a Tallon Metroid on any given planet; this would require a Queen Metroid, originally from Tallon IV, to be laying these, which is simply '''impossible. '''And i'm pretty sure there have been no records of the jellyfish tallon metroids actually laying anything as well. I am currently playing through Metroid Prime 3, and when I'll get to the egg chamber in the Urtraghus pirate homeworld, i will investigate to see if the metroid eggs arent actually from SR388 (which should be the normal outcome). Unless anyone else can confirm this mystery before i do, i will bring news as soon as possible. (Latinlingo 06:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) Strange behavior on Phaaze I am wondering if anyone has ever noticed that Phazon Metroids do a peculiar thing on Phaaze if you are in the same room and they don't see Samus. They will sometimes appear like they are trading single pairs of the phazon bolts they use as attacks with the walls of their chamber ( Maybe almost communicating through electric ions or something o_o?). The moment they see Samus though they'll immediately stop and begin attacking. The best place to see this is in the Genesis Chamber, where if you stand just far enough back in the entrance tunnel and look out without the metroids seeing you, you can actually see them doing this with the Leviathian Womb, I found this to be pretty intereting behavior from them. Marx Wraith 22:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I haven't played through it in a while, so I can't comment yet. I'm playing through the whole series right now and memorizing everything, so I should be able to comment soon. Bossbeater 04:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, good to know then, you can get back to me when you can. ;) Marx Wraith 04:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Following stage I think the next stage may be Metroid Hatcher... but only under a rare circumstance. Similar to the fact that only a few Metroids can become Queens. I won't change it, because no officail word exists. Sylux X 01:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC)